


Like Filet Mignon

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bechdel Test Pass, Bisexual Female Character, Community: onceuponaland, F/F, Female Characters, Female Homosexuality, Female Protagonist, Female Relationships, Female-Centric, POV Female Character, Pre-Series, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 13:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3651651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You've been feeling more restless than normal, so you invite her to the mansion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Filet Mignon

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 30 March 2015  
> Word Count: 529  
> Written for: [](http://onceuponaland.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://onceuponaland.livejournal.com/)**onceuponaland** 's Round 11 "Mini-Bang" challenge  
> Prompt: Ruby/Regina, red wine  
> Summary: You've been feeling more restless than normal, so you invite her to the mansion.  
> Spoilers: Pre-series canon divergent AU that takes place before Regina adopts Henry.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: <http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/>  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Once Upon a Time," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis, Kitsis/Horowitz, and ABC Studios. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Once Upon a Time," ABC, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: This all started from an anonymous prompt in my tumblr askbox that I warped into something to use for my landcomm, too. I've never written this pairing before that I can remember. This is quite a way of introducing myself to the pairing, eh? There may or may not be more in this little AU. I honestly have no idea at this point, but never say never, right?
> 
> Dedication: My muses, as usual.
> 
> Beta: [](http://shatterpath.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://shatterpath.dreamwidth.org/)**shatterpath** , but all remaining errors are totally on me.

It was never supposed to go this far. She was merely a distraction when Graham got on your nerves. Until that's all he ended up being.

Even in this land without magic, you could always feel the pull of the wolf in her, the raw anger and power that flowed in her veins. It's what got you to start your monthly assignations on the full moon. Normally, you just find a way to sneak into her room at the B&B, but this month is different. You've been feeling more restless than normal, so you invite her to the mansion. Who's going to hear you when she makes you scream?

"Regina?"

You glance up from the bottle of wine you've been trying to open, smiling to assuage her obvious concern. "Sorry, my mind is…" You're not even sure how to finish that sentence, so you return to opening the wine and pouring it into two glasses. The wine is a merlot so dark, it reminds you of venous blood. You wonder if she'll see it the same way.

"Mmm," she says, almost purring the sound out. "This is really good."

"Is it? What does it taste like to you?"

Her eyes close as she sniffs delicately, then sips the wine again, holding it in her mouth like you taught her to do. When she swallows, you bite your own bottom lip as she licks hers, already feeling the craving to bruise those scarlet lips with the intensity of your kisses. You'll both bear the marks of your carnal needs tomorrow, but that's not important right now.

"It's rich, like really good rare meat," she says slowly, a blush tinting her cheeks faintly. "You know, like the stuff you make me sometimes."

"The filet mignon?"

She nods, eyes still closed, and takes another sip. "Definitely rich like that, like you can feel how it was juicy and tangy before it was artfully prepared and plated. And then there's this dark flavor to it, like those really dark cherries that stain your lips until it looks like they're slick with blood." She cracks one eye open to squint at you. "That sounds really creepy and stupid, doesn't it?"

"N-No," you reply, stammering on the single word until you clear your throat. "If that's what it tastes like to you, then that's what it tastes like. There's no right or wrong answer here, Ruby, you know that." When she nods, you smile and reach out to squeeze her hand. "Come along, dear, and grab the bottle. I'm chilly and want to warm up in front of the fire."

"Yes, ma'am." Her tone is sassy, but you can feel the thrum of need and obedience under the surface. "And Granny gave me the morning off, so I don't have to open tomorrow."

A slow, dark smile curls the corners of your lips at her admission. Tonight will be a slow buildup to wake the wolf until the bloodlust can no longer be tamed. Her feral nature will leave you sore in the morning, but you find that you just don't care.

"I hope you had a nap before you came over. You'll need it."


End file.
